Princess Britt Bear
'Princess Britt '''is one of Strawberry Shortcake's best friends and deuteragonist of Berry Bitty Adventures. BioEdit Blueberry is intellectual who learns everything from the books she surrounds herself with. She is a book worm. AppearanceEdit Blueberry has blueberry blue fur with blue eyes and yellow eyeshadow. Her blue, straightened hair is yellow worn with a matching headband accent with lavender ribbon and a single blue sphere resembling a blueberry. At times she may pull her hair into short but two ponytails. Her normal attire consists of a pale blue top with blue dot print beneath a light blue bolero held with a blueberry button, a straightened denim-color skirt with sky blue blueberry designs on the lower corner. She also wears a lavender belt, green and white tights, and dark blue flats resembling her headband. During Season 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8, she wears something for casual outings, including a long blue dress lined in yellow with a blue and yellow blueberry print, sky blue leggings beneath a blue pleat skirt, yellow flats with sky blue accenting, white socks and a blueberry tennis shoes with yellow bows on each toe. PersonalityEdit Naturally Princess Britt is soft-spoken and reserved, but friendly. She is thoughtful of others and cares greatly, but sometimes may accidentally forget things on occasion, or accidentally hurt someone's feelings or offend them. However, the second she realizes she may have done something she will attempt to fix it in her own way. Mature and wise, Blueberry knows facts about basically everything. She spends so much time surrounded by books that she is always able to recall something she read from one or know exactly where to find the book someone may need. She is very knowledgeable and usually well-mannered, which can sometimes confuse her friends due to her use of big words. She also has a habit of obsessing over things. She is also easily jealous, although this is rarely shown. Despite her downsides, Blueberry will stand up for what is right and never backs down when it comes to keeping peace or uplifting spirits. She never loses sight of her personal morals and voices her opinions often. She doesn't tolerate mistreatment and always tries to help keep her friends in line if they need a reality check. Official Hub ProfileEdit ''Blueberry Muffin is one of Strawberry Shortcake's best friends. She is very smart and loves to read. Sometimes Blueberry Muffin forgets things, but she always remembers to be a true blue friend. Is there anything she loves more than books? Her friends! TalentsEdit Blueberry is known for being one of the smartest people in Berry Bitty Cityand brings her logical ideals to the group. She always knows the facts whenever needed and seems to pick up a new skill pretty quickly. She is reliable and learns a lot of new things from all the reading she does. Blueberry also handles the work when it comes to making guides for the others, including maps, posters for events, layout charts, and so on. She has shown to have a photographic memory and can recall things if she has studied the images enough. She is the only one to understand Mr. Long Face's big, fancy words, as she uses them from time-to-time. RelationsEdit Linus Van Pelt: He Literally Uses His Blanket to Covered Up to Princess Britt and Snuggles Himself. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Blue Characters Category:Gala of The Ball Pets Category:Characters who wear Star Clips Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters with Orange Hair as Wigs Category:Wish on a Star Pets Category:Characters who get glamourish beauty Category:FullSize Doll as Pets